Snowball: Guardian (Part 1 of 3)
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Snowball, a lonely Kittypet is the chosen cat of a prophecy. "There will be one, white as falling snow. The falling snow will defeat the flames that stand in their way to power. There will be many challenges. It is up to the falling snow to carve their path out of the rocks sparingly traveled." Now as Stoneteller, watch her unfold this tale to the kits and reunite with her sisters.


Snowball's Tale: Guardian

It's been said I wasn't meant to be anything, "Nothing but a strange dis-colored cat." They said. My pale blue eyes alarmed humans most of all. I'm different. I was different. I always will be different.

My name is Snowball, and this is my story…

A very long time ago when I was still very young my littermates and I were cast out into the cold rainy streets. Ginger and Cream left me shortly and I was alone. Nothing more I wanted was to be back inside the warm house with my littermates. I lived but I wouldn't say I thrived. It was terribly hard to find food and shelter.

When I was told the prophecy I was alarmed. Could I really be the one? I thought time and time again. Little did I know I was in for a wild ride of happiness, sorrow, regret and friendship.

My calmness throughout the situations was undeniable… as was my courage to speak for others.

This is the very prophecy that changed my view on life and changed me forever; _"There will be one, white as falling snow. The falling snow will defeat the flames that stand in their way to power. There will be many challenges. It is up to the falling snow to carve their path out of the rocks sparingly traveled."_

I may think you're as confused or think it's more obvious than I figured. So let us begin right after I heard this, within the tunnels under the forest…

"I-I can't believe this." I murmured to the glowing starry cats around me.

"It is what you make of it falling snow." One of them answered.

"I will fulfil it. It's my destiny." I said proudly.

"Good. Now go falling snow, claim your destiny." The cat said. I was well on my way up one of the open tunnels by now. I felt the cold winds of leafbare swish through my pelt. It was a familiar and welcome feeling.

I love leafbare even though hunting is poor during it. My excitement bubbles over at when the leaves start to turn and I have a long run through the first snow fall. Maybe this is the explanation for my pure white fur? I didn't know and I still don't.

I padded through the snow carefully knowing to look for holes beneath it. I discovered the tunnels this way and don't intend to find more.

I opened my mouth and faintly caught the scent of another cat, its scent was familiar but there was another mixed in.

I wandered until I found the covering of leaves and I brought myself low to the snowy forest floor. I opened my mouth again, this time searching for prey. I caught a scent of squirrel nearby and slowly crept forward, waiting for something to move.

This was one of the only seasons I can really catch prey. My white fur blends in magnificently.

Finally located the squirrel I pounce and quickly end the squirrel and pick it up in my jaws.

I walked a while more before I reached a small overhang. Walking towards it cautiously I placed the squirrel down and tried to see if I could scent anything.

The scent from earlier was fresh and strong here. I picked my prey back up and continued to the overhang, hoping what lurked within it was not hostile.

"Who are you?" A soft timid voice called as I reached it.

"Falling Snow." I answered using the name the starry cats had used for me.

"You sound like regular Snow to me." Another voice called and a bright ginger cat stepped out from beneath the overhang.

"Ginger!" I mewed looking at my sister. Last I'd seen of her she'd looked half starved, now her pelt shone and she was no longer the raggedy kit I'd once knew.

Another cat stepped out from beneath the overhang, this cat had a red pelt that stuck out from the white snow. Small white dapples decorated their pelt and they had a brown chest and underbelly.

Their deep blue eyes shone ferociously. I know why my sister allied herself with this cat.

"I am Sun on a Silver Wing." The tom said after a moment.

"Falling Snow." I said once more.

A smaller and lither orange cat stepped out behind him. They had lighter orange raccoon like markings and a white muzzle. Their eyes looked similar to Sun on a Silver Wing's.

"I am Twilight on the Peak." The small cat answered softly. Her voice was the one I'd heard ask who I was.

A third cat followed Twilight on the Peak; this cat had shadowlike black fur and silver tabby markings. Her yellow eyes made me feel almost see through. I was judged often like this and had come to expect it.

"I am Gray Fur." She answered and I almost squeaked like prey when I heard her dark voice that also made her seem like a shadow.

"Falling Snow." I answered once more and dipped my head. A final cat stepped out of the shadow of the overhang.

This cat had brown fur and his fur was dappled with darker brown. A light brown patch on their chest and muzzle made him stand out more to me. His one amber eye and other green eye confused me. This cat had definitely caught my attention.

"I am Acorn in a Bird's Beak." He murmured, this cat was much quieter than the rest of his allies.

"Are there more?" I asked. Sun on a Silver Wing nodded and flicked his tail and three more cats emerged from the darkness.

The first had red fur and a dark red muzzle and a white tail-tip. He had green eyes but it was obvious to me that he was related to Sun on a Silver Wing and Twilight on the Peak.

"I am Sand Swept by Waves." He said, his voice entranced me, it was so smooth, like the surface of a puddle.

The second was another red cat but this cat had brown dapples on her fur and had the same chest and muzzle marking as Acorn in a Bird's Beak only a lighter variation of red. Her eyes were pale yellow and a scar ran across her right eye. A pale ghostlike stripe ran the length of her tail.

"I am Cherry that Drops." She introduced herself and stepped back.

The final cat was a light grey and parts of his pelt seemed as white as mine. Silver patches decorated his pelt and his sky blue eyes seemed paler than the rest.

"I am Pine that Shimmers at Dawn." He said softly. I could tell he was nervous despite his well-muscled appearance.

I nodded my head slowly and the cats one by one led me into their den beneath the overhang.

I was not expecting the darkness I was plunged into. My whiskers felt the walls around me as I followed the cats.

Finally the tunnel opened into a cave. I could smell the wind drifting through and I smiled.

"Welcome." The cats murmured. An older brown cat stepped out into the open; this cat's blue eyes were filled with wisdom and knowledge. She flicked her tail as if motioning me to come to her.

I followed the signs and stepped over to the older she-cat.

"You are Falling Snow? The one who would defeat Leaping Flames?" She said and I was puzzled.

"I am Falling Snow… but I don't know who Leaping Flames is." I said and the she-cat dipped her head.

"I am Stoneteller or Teller of the Pointed Stones. My name before I gained this position was Speckled Pebbles Stepped upon." She said.

I nodded before she continued.

"Leaping Flames is an ambitious cat who is trying to destroy us." She said gravely.

"If you are Stoneteller, you know it's my destiny to defeat this cat?" I asked. She nodded.

"Take the cats that welcomed you. You'll need them all. I'm appointing you as my successor. I trust in The Tribe of Endless Hunting." She said and all the cats gasped.

"I-it can't be!" Cherry that Drops yowled.

"But it is." Pine that Shimmers at Dawn said, hoping to calm the she-cat.

"Who cares. Let's get rid of the traitor!" Gray Fur yowled and shortly all the cats were lined up by the cave entrance.

Another cat stepped out of the shadows. This cat was named Frost that Dances. Two smaller cats followed her, Rock that wishes and Jade's Song. Who were just about to become To-bes at this time.

I stepped down from the rock and padded to the front of the gathering of cats. They all looked to me now and I wasn't going to make Stoneteller regret it.

"Where is this Leaping Flames?" I asked

"Under the waterfall!" Gray Fur yowled her dark pelt almost blazing. Jade's Song shrunk back behind his mother's legs and Rock that Wishes pulled him away and into the open.

"Follow me. We fight now." I said and slowly turned out down the steep rocky path to the waterfall. The pawsteps told me the others were falling me.

As soon as we got to the waterfall a cat yowled and launched herself at me. I ducked and twisted up and battered at the soft fur. The cat screeched in pain and flipped and pinned me. As the area burst into fighting I matched the cat blow for blow.

We flipped again and I had her pinned. The cat knew she was defeated and didn't struggle. Her eyes showed she was sad and would have been glad for me to have sent her to the stars then and there.

I couldn't do it though and I still keeping her pinned yowled for Pine that Shimmers at Dawn who took the she-cat away and back away from the battle.

I lifted my head and looked around. My eyes widened as I saw my sister Ginger trying to fight two of the larger cats. I screeched and launched myself onto one with and dug into their pelt with my claws. The cat yowled and tried to shake me off but I clung to the tabby pelt like a leaf to a branch.

Ginger was glad for the distraction and tackled the other cat who screeched in surprise. I saw the same look in the tom's eyes as I'd seen in the she-cat's.

"Let him go Ginger! This isn't his fight!" I yowled and the momentary distraction let the other tom roll and crush me under his weight. I let out a muffled pained yowl before I could breathe again. Ginger had tackled the cat and had him completely under control.

A smaller she-cat shrunk back on the wall and I noticed how the cat that was speaking to her seemed to have a flame colored pelt.

"But Leaping Flames…. You wouldn't…." I caught from my position and knew the tom was Leaping Flames.

With a leap that the street rouges would envy me for I leaped at him and viciously put an end to the conversation between him and Sweet Drop of Dew.

"Thank you…. Um…" The she-cat paused.

"Falling Snow." I said and noticed the area was silent. I turned to find most of the Tribe cats frozen in place and all of Leaping Flames followers cowering back except for a few.

The cowering cats ran in direction of the waterfall and caught among them was Sand Swept by Waves.

Sand Swept by Waves was pushed near the edge of the waterfall and suddenly the cliff broke away beneath his paws.

Gray Fur leaped to his rescue and caught one of his paws. She was too late to catch him but wouldn't let go.

"Let me go Gray Fur. Please." He said softly and Gray Fur refused.

"I won't lose you…." She said and she was probably going to finish when Sand Swept by Waves let go of her paw and fell into the pond below.

Gray Fur yowled and when she could not see him any longer began to cry.

"Wait!" Yowled one of the followers that hadn't run, known now as Willow's Shade. She ran to the path that led down and kept running and Gray Fur followed her.

I turned to the cats and flicked my tail motioning for us to return to the cave. All the cats followed me and the less injured helped those who couldn't make the climb on their own.

Once back in the cavern I was greeted by a sight that almost broke my heart. Stoneteller lied in the place she had been standing not and Frost that Dances stood off to the edge with her tail wrapped around her kits, Rock that Wishes and Jade's Song.

It's hard to believe this happened and how strong our tribe is now. Being appointed Stoneteller's successor, I became the next Stoneteller of The Tribe of Shattered Ice.

"Now run along you silly little kits. Story time is over." I murmur.

"But Stoneteller!" The kits mew and I shoo them off again and they sadly walk back to their nests.

"Falling Snow," Ginger says. "There's someone here I think we'd both like to see."

I get up from my position and stretch. I follow Ginger as we walk through the cavern. The Tribe of Endless Hunting was right to trust me. I did carve my way through the stone.

"Snowball! Ginger!" Cream mews and rushes to meet us. I smile.

"I am Falling Snow, Teller of the Pointed Stones." I say and Ginger purrs in amusement.

"Well miss Stoneteller, I am Creampool of BlazeClan." Creampool says and smirks.

"We all found our place didn't we?" I say and my sisters nod.

I may have been a kittypet but I became Stoneteller of The Tribe of Shattered Ice.

**A/N: YAY!Over 2,000 words OH YEAH! I decided to try a Tribe. What do you think? It was begin told as past until it said: '"Now run along you silly little kits."' So Falling Snow was telling them a story. To clear this up:**

**Snowball became Falling Snow, Stoneteller of The Tribe of Shattered Glass.**

**Ginger simply joined The Tribe of Shattered Glass but refused to change her name.**

**Cream became Creampool of BlazeClan**

**And so,**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
